Drowned Wings
by SParkie96
Summary: Kaldur thought that he and Nightwing were about to get away with the plan. That no one would find out that Artemis was still alive. They thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Drowned Wings**

* * *

**Summary: Kaldur thought that he and Nightwing were about to get away with the plan. That no one would find out that Artemis was still alive. They thought wrong. Rated M for language, sexual content, and other things that fall under this rating.**

**Author's Note: This Fic is kind of a twisted version of the Young Justice episode Depths (well the end of the episode) At the end after everyone leaves the warehouse, Nightwing goes home. Well, you'll have to read to see what happens next. ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Bludhaven, March 21st, 2016...**

Dick still in Nightwing uniform, finally arrived in his apartment in Bludhaven around one or two in the morning. His concious was very guilty for having to lie to the rest of the team about Artemis. It just didn't seem right. Why had they had to go to such lengths to make sure Kaldur had earned his father's trust? With a sigh, he hopped off the window ledge into the living room area of his home.

He was about to go to his bedroom and change when a shifting in his recliner made him stop cold. A hearty laugh greeted him when he crouched into battle ready position. The recliner turned to reveal an African American male about the same height and build as Superman or Batman. Though unknown to the rest of the Young Justice team, Nightwing knew exactly who this man was with or without the helmet,

"Black Manta." Nightwing grounded out through clenched teeth. Black Manta smirked,

"Robin or is it Nightwing now?" the older of the two replied, getting up out of the recliner. As Manta got closer, the height difference became more apparent. When he was finally looming over the younger, Manta was a good 10 inches taller than Nightwing. Manta stalked forward until he had the younger backed into a wall. Dark eyes never leaving masked blues.

The next thing that had occured startled the former Robin as Manta shoved him into the wall and pinning the shorter with rough hands on slimmed biceps. Nightwing let out a pained yelp as the hands squeezed his arms. Manta only laughed in response,

"It's funny. Both you and my son think I'm naive and can be fooled quite easily. I knew he wasn't able to kill the archer. He's weak, foolish, and stupid. I know she's alive, Little Bird. I know where she is and I can have her killed if I really wanted to,"

"No! You-mmph!" Nightwing cried out, only to be muffled by the older man's hand,

"Shh, someone will hear us, Little One. You are coming back with me to my ship. You will be my gift to my son, when he earns you. I will make sure that he kills your little friend, if he wants to keep you alive and out of harm's way. If not, well, I'm sure I'll enjoy your company in my bedroom." the older man chuckled.

Nightwing's eyes went wide and mentally shivered at the thought of one of the League's enemies having his way with him. The younger pulled at his captured arms, but found that Black Manta had an iron grip on his wrists. He kicked at the elder but winced when his legs were pinned against the wall by one of Manta's legs. There was a beeping noise coming from Manta's armored wrist. Manta looked from his wrist to his captive as he flashed an evil grin,

"Well, looks like we have to get going, now doesn't it?" the older man asked.

Nightwing was about to protest until a current of electricity coursed through his veins as Manta electrocuted the younger. Nightwing gave a muffled scream, as he arched off of the wall in pain. He looked at Manta, who was smirking like a madman at him. The current of electricity ended, but Dick knew Manta wasn't done quite yet,

Manta gave another smirk, "Open wide." he simply said.

Nightwing gave a confused grunt. Open wide? How would he like him to do that when his mouth was being covered? His mental question was answered when the hand covering his mouth shifted to wrap around his pale throat. With a iron tight squeeze, Dick was gasping for air. He felt his arms drop to his sides indicating that his arms were free. Before he could make a move, Manta covered his mouth again. Quickly, Manta filled Nightwing's lungs with water.

After a few moments, Manta ceased his attack when the little bird had taken in enough water to fall unconcious but not drown villain released Nightwing, causing the bird to collapse against the other. Manta picked the other up and hoisted him over his shoulder. As he pressed a button on his armor and a portal opened in front of him. He smiled to himself, this Nightwing should be enough motivation to make his son the perfect Black Manta.

* * *

**So that's just a taste of the new story. I'm sorry for those who were fans of my Scientifically Supernatural fic. Fanfiction deleted because parents don't watch their kids. DX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drowned Wings**

* * *

**Summary: Kaldur thought that he and Nightwing were about to get away with the plan. That no one would find out that Artemis was still alive. They thought wrong. Rated M for language, sexual content, and other things that fall under this rating.**

**Author's Note: This Fic is kind of a twisted version of the Young Justice episode Depths (well the end of the episode) At the end after everyone leaves the warehouse, Nightwing goes home. Well, you'll have to read to see what happens next. ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Atlantic...**

Nightwing woke up choking on water. He took in deep breaths to try to get air flowing back into his lungs once more. As his breathing went back to normal, he took in his surroundings. He seem to be in some type of bedroom that consisted of only a bed and various Aztec looking busts and statues. Other than the bed and figures, he saw that a chair sat at the end of the bed he was currently laying on. It was dark and he was lucky enough to see what was in the room. He knew he was definitely not in Bludhaven anymore, and he certainly wasn't alone yet again.

Black Manta occupied the chair at the foot of the bed as his eyes watched the young man's confusion. Again, the elder did not wear his helmet, leaving his face exposed to the bird again. There was a smirk on his face, eyes never leaving the other's form.

Nightwing took in another deep breath. He tried to get up, only to have his arms pulled back by chains that were bound to the metal headboard. The older gave an amused chuckle and brought the chair to sit beside the bed. He gently took the other's pale face in his hand, thumb caressing the soft cheek,

"I see you are awake and well. Good. I was worried that I had actually killed you. That would have been such a waste. he said with mock sympathy.

Nightwing growled and pulled away, but Manta wasn't having any of that. He went to slap the other across the face, but paused when an idea appeared in his mind. As Nightwing turned his head, Manta snatched at the corner of the domino mask. The action caused the young bird to freeze. Another smile played on the villain's lips,

"Ah, so the Birdie is afraid of me finding out his true identity. Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I already know who you are...Richard Grayson." Manta said, seductively.

Dick's blood went cold at the sound of his full name on his enemy's tongue. How did he know who he was? Where did he find this out? Kaldur didn't even know his name! Who could've spoken of him? He went to grab at the older man's arm, but Manta pinned his wrists down with one hand to the pillows. He squeezed roughly, causing Dick to yelp in pain.

Then, Manta leaned over the younger and Dick heard the clicking of locks on the chains. He realized that the chains were free of the head board, but he wasn't free of the chains. The comfort of the mattress suddenly left him as he was thrown over one of Manta's broad shoulders. Nightwing thrashed and kicked, demanding that the older release him. Manta chuckled at this,

"Let. Me. GO!" Nightwing yelled, emphasizing each word with a punch to the older man's back. Manta shook the younger man, and then gave a good smack to the young male's backside. Nightwing gave a weak and high-pitched, "EEP!"

"Did that get you? Good. I don't want anymore thrashing. It's intolerable," Manta said, but couldn't help but smile, "though I kind of liked your reaction to that. I might do it again just for my own amusement. I'm starting to reconsider giving you to my son."

Nightwing took in a shaky breath and prayed that Manta just handed him over to Kaldur. At least Kaldur would grant mercy on him. Manta would find ways to corrupt his innocence. Unbelievably, Nightwing was still a virgin. He was taught to save it for the one he loved and cared for. That and Batman would destroy whoever took his son's innocence before marriage. Maybe Batman would find out Manta took him. You know, when he comes back from Rimbor.

The frantic hero studied and memorized every corridor, wall, door, and whatever else that would help him get out of this hellhole. So far, he had figured out the path from that little room to wherever they were now going. Stares in awe, anger, and shock was upon him as Manta passed all his workers. It was safe to say that none of the minions wanted the hero's presence in their ship.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he was lowered off of the older's shoulder and dropped to the metallic floor. Nightwing went to move, but two guards came behind him and tied the chains to a throne. Manta took his place in the throne. The villain ran his fingers through Dick's raven hair. He turned to one of his many servants,

"You," Manta began, "I trust you've already contacted my son?"

The servant nodded, fear and loyality shone, even under the reflective helmet. The sound of heavy boots stomping through the same corridor Manta and his captive came through. There was a group of minions in similar dress as Manta's servant. The group was lead by another Black Manta. The double removed his helmet to reveal a familiar face that Nightwing hoped he wouldn't have to see for a while. Kaldur.

The former Atlantian silver eyes met masked blues in shock. Kaldur did his best to hide his astonishment. Kaldur's gaze transitioned from his former comrade to his father, who held a look of utter pride and amusement, smile never leaving the elder man's face. Kaldur took in a breath and calmed down. His eyes never left Nightwing's as he approached nearer to his father's throne,

"Father." he greeted.

"Son, I hope the mission was a success?" Manta asked.

Kaldur nodded. Another smirk from his master,

"And the archer is dead?"

Kaldur didn't respond right away, almost as if he had paused with uncertainty. Manta raised a brow as he awaited for an answer. Nightwing gave Kaldur a pleading look. To just lie, not knowing that his father had already discovered that Artemis was indeed still alive. Kaldur sighed,

"Yes, father. She has been taken out of commision." he replied. A loud laugh made Kaldur freeze. Manta stood up from his throne, approached his son, and placed a hand upon his shoulder,

"My son, you and I both know that is a lie. Why do you think your little friend is here?" he asked.

Kaldur didn't understand as he backed up in shock. He looked over at Nightwing with a shocked expression. Did Nightwing tell his father? Why would he do that? Before Kaldur could deny or confirm that story true or not, Manta raised a hand. This action silenced the former Aqualad before he could lie,

"I know she is still alive, and I know where she is. No, the Boy Wonder over here did not tell me anything, which is why he is here. I have plans for the both of them. Lucky for you, son, I have a proposition. No harm shall come to them if you do as I ask." Manta said.

Kaldur inhaled a shaky breath as he looked at the frightened Nightwing. From his position, Kaldur could see the younger trembling in fear and confusion. He tried to calm him down with his comforting eyes. He wanted nothing more than to push pass his father and embrace the friend that has been like a younger brother to him since they had been younger. Kaldur bowed in defeat,

"And what is that, Father?"

Manta smiled as he backed away and sat upon his throne once more,

"You will go to the surface and bring back the things I require. I have already sent the list via communications system. Then, after you are finished, I want the archer dead. No pulse, no breathing. Skin cold as ice dead. Or, the archer will be killed, the Atlantian will become shark food, and Mt. Justice will become an active volcano once more. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Manta asked. Kaldur nodded as he stared at the list on his wrist screen. Confused, he looked back up at his father,

"Master, the items on this list are...they are parts of a female reproductive system!" Kaldur protested. Manta gave another disturbing grin,

"Indeed they are. I need them for another step in my plan that will be accomplished soon enough." Manta explained, eyes trailing over at Nightwing. The former Robin didn't like the look in this madman's eyes.

"Other step?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, another step. After all, all leaders need heirs to their power, do they not? I know a perfect carrier for an heir while also landing a blow to the Justice League." Manta said as he pulled on Nightwing's chains. Though he had pulled and resisted, the raven-haired was pulled into the older man's lap. Manta petted black locks and traveled south before going back to the back of the hero's neck. Kaldur's mouth hung agape,

"But, Father, I thought I was the heir to your power." the teen sputtered.

"You are. When you take over, you will need an heir of your own. And what perfect way to have that heir than to share it with your new slave? I've seen the way you two interacted with one another in the past. I saw that little kiss you two shared New Years night on the Watchtower when everyone had fallen asleep five years ago. This is also a punishment. You two defied me, you both pay the price." Manta explained.

Kaldur shook his head and blinked in disbelief. His father could not be serious. There was no way that he could ever be serious about something like this! This was disturbing beyond belief! Kaldur looked at Nightwing, who was giving Manta the most mortified face he had ever seen.

With a wave of his hand, the guards had dragged Kaldur back towards the loading bay while Manta untied Nightwing's chains. He lifted the younger with one hand, cradling the bird with one hand like a mother holding a child. Manta looked after his son with a twisted smirk on his face,

"Do not worry, Son! I shall take care of your slave for you until you return." Manta called after.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two. Twisted ain't it? Got the inspiration from a reviewer from one of my fics "Life's a Joke". Though putting organs in someone seemed like a dark enough idea already. I hope you enjoyed this and I will try to update as soon as I am able to. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Drowned Wings**

* * *

**Summary: Kaldur thought that he and Nightwing were about to get away with the plan. That no one would find out that Artemis was still alive. They thought wrong. Rated M for language, sexual content, and other things that fall under this rating.**

**Author's Note: This Fic is kind of a twisted version of the Young Justice episode Depths (well the end of the episode) At the end after everyone leaves the warehouse, Nightwing goes home. Well, you'll have to read to see what happens next. ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.**

**I can't believe this story so favorited! My email was full of fav alerts, got some reviews and messages! I'd like to thank those who reviewed and favorited/alerted it. I'd also like to thank REBD for informing me of my mistakes made in this story. (No, the messages did not make me mad, it's just in case others are wondering as well.)**

**1. When Manta mentions the deal between himself and Kaldur, he means that if Kaldur doesn't kill Artemis, Manta will do it himself. **

**2. The next, when Nightwing wants Kaldur to lie even though Manta already knows. Lying may or may not lead to future parts in future chapters. Or I just forgot to fix it, cause I'm running on Orange Haiwaiian punch and veggie sticks :). **

**Again, thanks to all of you who provided feedback and favorited/alerted this story! :)**

* * *

**In the Atlantic...**

Kaldur held the bridge of his nose as he sat in the captain's chair of the ship, on their way to Gotham Harbor. He gave a frustrated growl and slammed his fist down on the arm of his seat. Why must his father be so cruel? He knew that the plan would have some type of drawback. Nightwing himself even was unsure of the plan. Kaldur took in a breath.

Nightwing. The very person he had fallen in love with back when the younger was Robin. Hell, he still loved the Son of the Dark Knight! How was his father able to apprehend the former Robin? He must not have been training with Batman lately. The former Atlantean shook his head in disappoint. Now the former Boy Wonder was to be the bearer of his heirs. Or bearer of his father's heirs, should Kaldur fail. Though there was no doubt in his mind that his father would do as he pleased with Nightwing while he was gone.

They had reached their destination and unloaded their men on to the docks of Gotham City. Kaldur lead them to one of the poorer neighborhoods of Gotham closer to where they were. The son of Manta placed the duplicate of his father's helmet on his head,

"Time to fulfill the bargain." he commanded. His men nodded in action and onward to their destination. Releasing a helpless sigh. He just hoped Wally would forgive him for what he was about to do.

* * *

**On Manta's Ship...**

Nightwing gave a grunt as he was stripped of his costume. Two of the Manta men tore at his suit in a not so gentle manner. A third prepared wash towels and the bathing hose that looked like a shower head. Dick looked up at the chains that hung him by his arms from the ceiling. Black Manta sat a few feet away in a metal chair, watching with amusement.

The men prepped soaped up rags before scrubbing at the younger boy's skin. Nightwing yelped and squeaked in surprise. He writhed and squirmed as he tried to get away from the men touching him. They continued to scrub at him, cleaning at him until he could feel them scrubbing at his bones. He shrieked when one of the men scrubbed at his private area.

Manta looked on with absolute satisifaction as he rubbed at his armorless knee. He opted for abandoning his heavy metal-like armor and sat in the kevlar mesh padding as he continued to stare like a hungry dog. The boy looked absolutely delicious squirming like that. He just wanted to get the servants out of here and fuck the boy senseless right here and right now. He maintained some self-control as he leaned back and continued to watch the show.

Nightwing continued to tug and pull on his chains, trying to get away from those fearful invaders. Why, why, why, why! Why couldn't they just wash him and get it done and over with already? He looked over at Manta, who looked as if he was going to pounce him at any second. His gaze was cut-off when a servant grabbed his mask and pulled it off of his eyes.

Manta couldn't help but release a pleasured moan. Those eyes. Those beautiful baby blue eyes! He knew that Grayson was pretty cute when he was younger, but now he was even more beautiful than he was before. Without his signature domino mask, Grayson looked even younger than he did with it on. Manta gave another moan as he imagined that sexy little face twisting in absolute ecstasy.

After a few torturous moments, Nightwing was hosed down and wrapped in a towel as he was released from the ceiling. Manta followed them to the little room Dick had been in earlier. After sending the servants away, Manta slid and locked the door behind him, being left alone with the raven-haired boy. He approached the boy, who back-pedalled to the headboard of the bed.

'No, not here! Not like this!' Dick mentally begged. Manta removed the towel from the former Boy Wonder, and pulled the boy back to him by his legs. Dick whimpered as Manta began to place furious kisses up and down the pale throat. When he tried look away from Manta, the older man pulled his blue eyed gaze back to him,

"No, no. I want to see those beautiful blues of yours." Manta said, placing more kisses on the body,

"Wh-what about Kaldur?" Dick asked.

Manta looked up at the youthful face. He had forgotten about his son. He had also regretted the promise of handing the former Robin over to Kaldur. Though, he wasn't about to pull off of the body, quite yet. He smiled up at the younger,

"Consider this practice." he said, nipping at the small but muscled chest. Dick shivered. He just wanted this man's hands off of him. Why couldn't Manta just give him that much? Just to leave him alone? He yelped when Manta bit down on his chest where his heart was. What the hell? He whined when the older grinded into his backside roughly.

Then, a servant burst through the door, making Manta turned to said servant. He sat up, bringing the sheets and Dick with him, holding the shorter male close,

"What is the matter, Carnir?" Manta asked. Carnir took in a deep breath,

"David, your son has just been attacked. By the Martian." he informed.

Dick looked from Manta to Carnir and then back to Manta. The older man looked absolutely terrifying when he was angry. He squeaked when Manta stomped out, bringing a sheet covered Dick with him. They marched into the throne area, and Dick gasped in shock at the sight before him.

Kaldur was laying on a stretcher, foaming at the mouth, eyes lulled back and twitching like mad. No. No, no, no, no! How could Me'Gann do this?

Manta growled and then let out a roar, pounding into the wall next to them. Dick ducked away from the hand that flew through the air,

"When did this happen?" he demanded.

"He succeeded in killing the archer, but was then attacked by both the Martian and Kryptonian. He fought and took down the Kryptonian, but suffered a psychic attack by the Martian. She further attacked when she demanded to know where Lagoon Boy was, but found out he was dead. We were unable to get the organs that you require." Carnir reported. Manta hummed, watching his son being escorted to the Infirmary. Manta, or David, then looked back at Dick,

"Go back to the surface and kill them both. We have the kryptonite from Melina Island. Use them to eliminate the Kryptonian. Call Psimon and have him deal with the Martian. I want her in the same state she put my son in," he commanded. He turned to leave with Dick, but paused and turned back to Carn,

"Oh, and call Rimbor. Tell the leader I declare the six Leaguers. Guilty. Punishment: Execution." he said with a smirk. Dick's eyes widened. No...NO! Dick charged at Manta with a readied punch, but was quickly sub-dued by the older. Dick thrashed and pulled at the older, desperate for an escape. He looked into the villain's sharp gaze,

"NO! Please! Please don't do this! Don't take Batman away from Ti-Robin, Batgirl, and I! Don't take any of them away from us! I'll do anything! Please!" Dick protested helplessly. Manta grinned down at the teenager. He turned to Carn,

"I declare the Leaguers innocent. Now, I have some...things I have to do tonight." Manta informed, picking up Dick bridal style. Carn raised a brow,

"David, are you sure?" the servant asked.

"Now, Carn. I'm not as heartless as I seem. You heard me, they're innocent. Oh, and be sure to inform the Batman that his little bird is betrothed while you're at it." Manta finished. Carn nodded and went with the group back up to the surface world. Manta turned back to the former Robin, who trembled terribly. The elder caressed his cheek,

"Your father is innocent, but you will not be for long." He said with a sinister smirk.

Dick felt tears well up in his eyes. At least Bruce was safe. Though hopefully Me'Gann and Connor were long gone by now. He started to sob, thinking of Artemis's fate. It wasn't fair! No one deserved to die or suffer! Why was he doing this? He lost. Kaldur had lost. Both of them were doomed. He just decided to tuck his face into the broad chest as Manta kicked open the door to his own royal chambers.

He wished Batman would bust through the walls right now. He wished Wally would just run in and save him. He wished Me'Gann would just appear out of nowhere and get rid of Manta. He wished Kaldur was awake and well. He felt his back come in contact with the soft blanketed mattress below him as Manta climbed on top of him.

He wished a hero would save him for once.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Again, I thank those who motivated me to continue with this story. I'm sorry I'm so very dark and so very twisted! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drowned Wings**

* * *

**Summary: Kaldur thought that he and Nightwing were about to get away with the plan. That no one would find out that Artemis was still alive. They thought wrong. Rated M for language, sexual content, and other things that fall under this rating.**

**Author's Note: This Fic is kind of a twisted version of the Young Justice episode Depths (well the end of the episode) At the end after everyone leaves the warehouse, Nightwing goes home. Well, you'll have to read to see what happens next. ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story. Just to verify, Nightwing is eighteen, Manta is about thirty four or five, Kaldur is twenty-one. **

**So far, so good, eh? Again, I thank all those who faved, reviewed, messaged or alerted this fic! I'm glad that you all like this so much!**

* * *

**In the Atlantic...Infirmary...**

The doctor looked over Kaldur for the fifth time, still very unsure of how they were going to awaken their master's son. The Martian did a very bang up job of ruining his mind. Though something did not seem right. When they had studied the Krolotean that had been brought in earlier, the brainwaves were different than Kaldur's. Yes, they were two different species, but something still wasn't right. The Doctor, T'Cha, turned away from his patient. Something was definitely not right at all.

* * *

Nightwing felt tears well up in his eyes as he watched Manta strip. The boy had been tucked into the sheets he had taken with him from the other room. They brought no comfort as the older man became completely nude and stood at the end of the double king sized bed. Dick turned his gaze away from the other, scared of the other's size. Manta noticed,

"Come here, Richard." The older man beckoned.

Dick hated how this man used his name. His REAL name. The sound of it coming from the villain's mouth was enough to make him want to vomit. He let out a strangled cry as Manta dragged his form to the end of the bed. The sheet that protected him was peeled back like a birthday present. His lithe legs were thrown around Manta's broad shoulders.

* * *

T'Cha was staring at his notes in absolute shock. He was right about something being wrong here. According to the technology in front of him, Kaldur's brainwaves were perfectly normal. Not at all messed up like the alien he studied. The readings indicated that Kaldur may or may not have been faking. His questionable mind had been answered when a surge of electricity rocked his very core. He fell to the floor with a thud.

Kaldur stood over the fallen doctor, grateful that the effects of M'gann's temporary attack wore off in time. He was also grateful she agreed, offering Lagoon Boy's safety for her and Superboy's help.

Without much thought to who or what was outside of the infirmary, he exited and ran down the corridor to free La'gaan. He was delayed by the interrogation his men had insisted upon. Trying not to raise any concerns or suspicions, he simply watched as they tortured the poor Atlantean.

* * *

Dick pushed up until he was in a backbend, fingers clawing furiously at the sheets, as Manta teased his hole with his tongue. The young man was panting and begging the elder to please stop his attack, but this only motivated the other to continue. Manta pulled away after a few minutes, allowing Nightwing's back to fall back on to the bed. The raven was trying to catch his breath as fresh tears were revived into his eyes. Just when he thought it was over, he screamed as two fingers entered him,

"PLEASE! Manta, don't do- mpfh!" Dick said before Manta brought his unoccupied hand to the younger's mouth,

"Hush, Dickie. I would like you to call me by my given name, David." Manta said, thrusting a third finger into his little bird. This brought out a muffled scream from the body beneath him.

After stretching his fingers inside of the tight space, he pulled them out. A wave of fear swept over the smaller of the two. Manta planted a kiss on to small lips,

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can." he said seductively. He positioned himself at Dick's puckered hole. He placed both hands on either side of the nearly broken hero as he slowly pushed inside.

Dick gave a blood-curdling scream as he was penetrated. It felt like he was being ripped apart on the inside. His scream sounded like it got louder when Manta was fully sheathed inside of the body. He heard the other growl above him,

"Damn, Dickie! You're so fucking tight!"

Dick replied with another scream as Manta pulled out and then thrusted back in. His screams became whimpering, cries of help, and sobbing. Lots of sobbing,

"Please," Dick begged, more tears falling from his eyes, "please take it out. It hurts."

Manta ignored him, for he had a steady pace going as his hands and mouth explored the frail body. Looking into those innocent and broken blue eyes made the sadistic man go faster, harder, and rougher, dragging out moans of pain from his bird. More moaning and whimpering was their soundtrack for the night.

About forty-five minutes later, Dick felt his unwilling release followed by Manta filling him to the brim with an animal-like grunt. Dick noticed that the other hadn't pulled out. He had been flipped on to his hands and knees, causing him to mewl out in pain. What the hell was Manta doing,

"Manta?" Dick whispered in fear,

"Crawl."

Dick became confused at that command. What the hell?

"You're still inside of me." Dick whimpered.

A chuckle above him, "You want me out? Crawl to the pillows and I'll pull out then."

Dick began to sob again as he crawled up the bed to the pillows, Manta crawling above him, still deep inside of his backside. Dick whimpered. His backside was so sore that he could feel it throbbing in pain. Trembling arms and knees pulled him up the bed.

He was glad when they had reached the pillows, feeling the older man finally pull out. The comforter was pulled back as he was put in between the sheets, Manta joining in next to him. He was pulled over until his head was laying on the elder's broad chest. The other had wrapped an arm around his small shoulders. A kiss was placed on his head,

"Your performance was beautiful. I hope to see more of it in the future." Manta said.

Dick didn't reply. Performance? That's what Manta thought this was? A performance for his own sick and twisted amusement? Before he could think of anything else, someone had burst through the door. He looked up and began to sob again.

* * *

Kaldur could not believe his eyes. He saw his father, bare from the neck down to where the blanket covered his stomach, laying in bed with an arm wrapped around an equally bare and sobbing Nightwing laying on his chest. He put his water bearers away,

"Nightwing..." he trailed off as he grabbed the sheet from the end of the bed and slowly approached the younger's side. Kaldur's father released the bird, who hadn't moved an inch. Kaldur gently rolled the younger over slowly. He tangled the younger back into the sheets before gathering him up into his arms. Dick buried his face into the older boy's chest, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Kaldur looked up at his father, hatred in his eyes,

"Why, Father?" Kaldur demanded.

David smiled up at his son and gave a laugh that made both Kaldur and Dick wince in fear,

"Why, my boy? Why not? I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"He was still a virgin, Father!" Kaldur growled out.

"Oh, well. That explains why he was so tight. Didn't Bruce ever show you any sexual pleasuring techniques, Richard?" Laughed David, obviously trying to intimidate the two younger boys.

Dick didn't bother to turn his head toward that madman. How dare he talk about his adoptive father like that? Sure, Bruce loved him and all, but like father-son love, not any of this perversion that spewed from Manta's mouth! He felt a hand rub his back in soothing circles. Dick flinched at the touch, causing the hand to stop its motions. Nightwing was reduced to shaken breaths as tears continued to leak from his eyes.

Manta cleared his throat, grabbing Kaldur's attention,

"Would you mind telling me how you were able to recover so quickly?" the oldest asked.

Kaldur held in a breath, lost for words. He couldn't reveal how or why he was able to recover from Miss Martian's attack. He would have to lie,

"The Martian was too weak and hesitant. She held back in her attack. I must've been able to overcome the effects quickly. Though, I can see I wasn't quick enough." Kaldur explained, before he backed out into the corridor.

Manta gave no reply as he looked at the limp acrobat in his son's arms before they had left. He felt a sense of pride wash over him as he listened to the shaken breaths. He had broken the son of the almighty Batman. His next target; the Batman himself, which would in turn break down the whole League. And hopefully, phase two would commense on schedule in twenty-four hours.

* * *

**Chapter four is finisto. I can see that everyone really loves this story. I regret to inform you that this is not the last chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Drowned Wings**

* * *

**Summary: Kaldur thought that he and Nightwing were about to get away with the plan. That no one would find out that Artemis was still alive. They thought wrong. Rated M for language, sexual content, and other things that fall under this rating.**

**Author's Note: This Fic is kind of a twisted version of the Young Justice episode Depths (well the end of the episode) At the end after everyone leaves the warehouse, Nightwing goes home. Well, you'll have to read to see what happens next. ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story. Just to verify, Nightwing is eighteen, Manta is about thirty four or five, Kaldur is twenty-one. **

**So far, so good, eh? Again, I thank all those who faved, reviewed, messaged or alerted this fic! I'm glad that you all like this so much!**

* * *

Kaldur arrived at his quarters when his precious bird finally fell asleep in his arms. Kaldur set Nightwing down on the bed. He looked over the lithe and unconcious younger, examining exactly what his father had done to his little bird. Kaldur looked closer and saw multiple hickies and marks left by his father's own mouth. Webbed fingers combed through tangled raven locks as the older of the two released a sigh of sadness as he stared at the almost peaceful face. Kaldur watched as his love's face turned from peaceful to pained, whimpers escaped from rosy lips.

Kaldur pulled Dick closer, whispering calming words in Atlantean in the other's ear as whimpers turned into cries and moans. Dick began crying out for help in his sleep. Kaldur pulled Dick to his chest and layed down, comforting his broken hero. Soon, sleep took over as Kaldur nuzzled his face into the younger's neck.

* * *

**The Next Morning at Mt. Justice...**

The team sat around the cave. Sorrow and misery hung in the air around the team. Miss Martian and Superboy tried to get the team to get into mission mode. That Artemis was really alive and that they had seen her. That Nightwing and La'Gaan were both alright. The team of teenagers refused to listen to them, too far down into depression to listen to a word that the two abnormals had to say.

The sound of the Zeta tubes brought everyone's attention as the sound of the accused sixs', plus Icon, names were called. The first one to step out, or rather rush out, was Batman. Cassie, Rocket, Superboy, and Me'Gann rushed over to their mentors. The rest of the team did the same.

All except Batgirl and Robin.

Batman noticed that something wasn't right. That there were members missing. Scanning the room, Bats noticed that La'Gaan and his protege were the ones not there. He knew that La'Gaan had been taken, thanks to Martian Manhunter and Me'Gann, but what had happened to Nightwing? He turned to the rest of the team, who were looking at him with confusion and sadness,

"Where's Nightwing?"

* * *

**In the Atlantic...**

Kaldur woke up in his bed, only to find himself alone. He sat up quickly and looked around in a panic. Where was Nightwing? Kaldur got up and left his quarters. He found himself heading in the direction of his father's room, only to find that it was empty. He could practically hear his heart pounding in his head as he made his way to the throne room. What he saw was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Nightwing had his domino mask back on, clad in what resembled black leather panties. There were silver bands on both his biceps. His current dress wasn't the thing that disturbed Kaldur. The part that disturbed Kaldur was the fact that Nightwing sat upon Black Manta's lap, who was caressing the younger's thighs. It was even more disturbing when Kaldur heard Nightwing moan his father's name and was kissing the evil leader's neck, face, and ear.

What...what had happened to Dick? Why was he acting like this? Kaldur approached his father's throne, eyes never once left the former Boy Wonder's form. He bowed before his father before standing again,

"Father, what has happened to Nightwing to make him act like this?" Kaldur asked. Nightwing turned toward Kaldur at the sound of his name. Manta smiled and chuckled,

"He's experimenting for the Light. He was a little stubborn when I woke him up this morning, so I had to use something...to convince him to come with me." Manta explained, petting raven locks. Nightwing leaned into the touch like a pet. Kaldur raised a brow,

"And what exactly is that, something?" he asked.

Again, Manta smiled as he placed his hands on Nightwings waist and stood, placing the younger on the floor. The former Boy Wonder laid down on his stomach as he watched Manta approach Kaldur, looking after the older man lovingly,

"David..." Nightwing whined. Manta raised a hand, making the younger quiet down,

"Scientists of the Light have been working on making the Starro Tech stronger. Though, that isn't what's wrong with your precious bird. If it was, he would surely be dead by now. I had him injected with an aphrodisiac before I took him in here. Now, he's a tamed little hero." Manta explained.

Kaldur looked at his father in shock. He took Nightwing and drugged his beloved. Kaldur didn't believe his ears. His father was really getting desperate now, wasn't he? He didn't receive an answer as his father opened up a transmission link. To the cave. Kaldur looked on in horror as his father sat back down with a very affectionate Nightwing crawling back into his lap. He was even more horrified when Batman had answered the link,

_"Manta, what have you done with...Nightwing?"_ Batman asked in shock, but his question must've been answered by the sight up his son nuzzling up against the enemy.

Manta chuckled darkly as he went back to petting his prize, "Well, Batman. He's right here, and as you can see, he's perfectly fine."

A growl could be heard from the Dark Knight,_ "No, he's not! What have you done to him?"_

Manta chuckle turned into a dark laugh, "I gave him somthing that made him happier and more lovable. And do you want to know something, detective?"

_"What?"_ Batman asked between clenched teeth.

"He's with child. My doctors found it this morning after I injected him with a special medicine. He was overwhelmed to hear that he was pregnant, weren't you beloved?" Manta asked.

"Emphasis on whelmed." Nightwing purred seductively.

Kaldur swore he just heard somethings being smashed and blown up on Batman's end. Kaldur too, wanted to smash somethings after hearing this,

"Father? How is that even possible?" Kaldur asked with as much control as he could muster.

_"Yes, please **DO** explain."_ Batman practically hollered.

Manta didn't even bother looking at Kaldur'Ahm. Kaldur could barely hear what his father was saying. He was to overwhelmed with his heart pounded against his chest and his vision began to go red. What had his father done to his beloved? His hand curled into a fist tightly,

"I knew my son would not be able to get the organs I required, so I had them put inside of him while Kaldur was away, courtesy of Klarion. Though, Nightwing would not have been able to remember having that done to him because he wouldn't have felt it anyway." Manta said proudly.

_"I swear, when I find you, Manta."_ Batman barked. Manta clicked the screen off and let Nightwing off of his lap. The younger sauntered over to Kaldur, kissing the former Aqualad on the cheek,

"Hello, beloved. How would you like me to please you?" Nightwing asked in a whisper. The former Boy Wonder nipped at the other's ear.

Kaldur shuddered and pushed Dick away, "Stop, you need to get back to bed. You are unwell."

Dick gave a whine before falling limp against Kaldur.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's not as good as the chapters before it. I'm running low on ideas for the day. I also have ideas for Hit Me Up Girl, (soon to change to I'm Hit Girl). That I'm heading on vacation too. So many things running. I'll try to update ASAP. Hoped you guys liked this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drowned Wings**

* * *

**Summary: Kaldur thought that he and Nightwing were about to get away with the plan. That no one would find out that Artemis was still alive. They thought wrong. Rated M for language, sexual content, and other things that fall under this rating.**

**Author's Note: This Fic is kind of a twisted version of the Young Justice episode Depths (well the end of the episode) At the end after everyone leaves the warehouse, Nightwing goes home. Well, you'll have to read to see what happens next. ****Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story. Just to verify, Nightwing is eighteen, Manta is about thirty four or five, Kaldur is twenty-one. **

**I'm sorry if I'm so twisty and turny. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts guys!**

* * *

**In the Atlantic...**

Kaldur looked down at the now unconcious Nightwing, unsure of what to do now. If he took his so-called "Slave/Step-Father" back to his room, he would surely lose all control and just take the younger right then and there. On the other hand, he would also damage the baby that lied inside of his bird's new womb. Though, on the inside, Kaldur couldn't help but feel a sense of doubt that there was actually a baby inside of Nightwing. Kaldur looked back up at his father,

"Father, may I ask you something?" Kaldur asked, Manta nodded in reply, "Nightwing isn't really pregnant, is he?" Manta gave a chuckle,

"Of course not. I still haven't gotten ahold of those organs yet. Or the body of the archer. Gave you a good scare though didn't I?" Kaldur cleared his throat and took in a breath of both relief and dispair. Relief that his little bird wasn't actually pregnant with his step-brother, but dispair that he thought he had been able to trick his father with an Artemis double. He cleared his throat,

"Father, I did not know that you wanted the body. I had Artemis disposed of." Kaldur explained as Nightwing began to come to. Manta raised a brow,

"I also suppose you did not know that you were supposed to kill this, "Artemis", where else would I get the organs I required?" Manta asked.

"Father, she is dead!"

"Really," Manta replied, before pointing to one of his guards, "you, take off the helmet!"

The guard looked at their master with an uncertain gaze that had been hidden under the reflective face mask. Manta rolled his eyes and growled as he got up from his throne, charging at the guard. Said guard stood their ground and awaited for the master to stand in front of them. Manta slammed a hand down on the guard's helmet and rips it off to reveal the face of a black haired woman with brown eyes. She gave him a confused look. The taller male smirked and grabbed the guard by the throat,

"How are you doing this?" Manta asked.

"How am I doing what, Sir?" the woman asked.

Manta gave a dark growl. He threw the woman away from himself. Her back collided with the wall with a harsh bang before she fell to the floor. He stood over her and placed a boot on her chest, putting pressure on her slightly. He looked around at all of the other guards before looking toward his son and the now concious bird. Manta gave a dark grin,

"Who wants to see a little magic trick, hm?" the villain asked as he leaned forward. He dug his hand into the guards shirt as she struggled to get out from under his foot. Finally pulling out his fisted hand, he yanked backwards as the black cord of the guard's necklace broke. In a flash of glittery yellow light, the guard transformed into Artemis. Everyone in the room gasped. Manta looked back at Kaldur,

"So, I ask you, why is the archer here instead of "disposed of"?" Manta asked. He didn't wait for a reply as he began to electrocute Artemis. She gave out a blood-curdling scream.

"ARTIE!" Nightwing hollered, breaking out of Kaldur's grip. He charged at the older man, only to be taken down by Manta's other guards. Though the younger male struggled to get away from the guards. His attempts were proven futile as their grips remained iron-like. Nightwing continued to buck and thrash, still trying to escape and get to his friend. He screamed and begged for Manta to stop and to let Artemis go. The villain didn't listen as he continued his assault.

Kaldur could only watch as his friend was slowly electrocuted to death right before his very eyes. All was silent as the assault finally ended. The guards released Nightwing, letting him scramble to the dead archer's side. The former Robin sobbed uncontrollably, begging and pleading for the dead body to come back to life. He cried out for Artemis to come back and to not leave.

The sobbing stopped when Nightwing made eye contact with Manta. The younger ran at Manta. He managed to land a good hit to the older man's jaw, forcing the villain a few steps back. The blows rained down on the older, but the storm ended when Manta grabbed Nightwing by the throat and slammed him down on the floor. The bird gave out a strangled cry. Manta squeezed tightly, making the younger beneath him choke,

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU? OR DO YOU NEED A REMINDER?" Manta hollered. Nightwing gave a defiant look as more tears slipped out of his eyes. The elder growled and looked up to everyone else,

"Let me show you all what I am capable of doing to slaves who disobey me." he growled as he yanked on Nightwing's leather underwear, pulling them down and off of the younger's legs. His other hand left the younger male's throat and instead pinned down his wrists. Nightwing screamed as Manta thrusted into him roughly. He could just feel the blood running down his thigh. His mask was ripped off of his face, making him look at the "audience" watching and not doing a damn thing to help him. None of them had gave the young bird the deciency to look away from the horrible scene.

Kaldur gave a battle cry as he fought through the guards blocking the way. He yelled at his father to release Nightwing at once. His father ignored him and continued to violate his love in front of everyone. How could his father do this? His thoughts were interrupted by his father speaking to his love,

"Beg me! Beg your master for more! Beg your master to finish your punishment. Tell me you enjoyed it and that you thank everyone for watching. And then thank me for your punishment." Manta commanded.

Nightwing trembled as those vile words left his mouth,

"M-more ma-master! Fi-fi-finish my punishment! I-I-I enjoy it ma-master!" Nightwing cried out as Manta became even more rough. His pace got faster and Kaldur could see that the younger was surely at his limit. That climax came when Nightwing cried out at his end and Manta gave a pleasured roar, filling Nightwing before shooting the rest of his climax on to the younger's face. Before he could turn away, Manta grabbed Nightwing's face,

"What do you say, slave?" he asked.

Nightwing gulped and took in a shaky breath, beginning to sob again, "Th-thank you all for watching," a few cheers and "Your Welcome"s from their audience rang through the room, "and th-thank you for m-my punishment, Ma-Master."

Manta gave him a pleased smile as he zipped up his pants. He called for T'Cha to come and take the dead archer into the operating room to have her organs removed. He ordered for someone to come clean Nightwing's blood off of the floor. He looked down at the broken bird, who was now sitting up and looking down at the floor in utter shame. Manta smiled as he picked up the boy's leather panties and threw them at a crowd of his men, who fought over the underwear. He got down next to Nightwing, right next to his ear,

"I don't know how you were able to fight the drug, but next time, I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Understand?" he whispered. Nightwing said nothing as Manta picked the boy up into his arms and walked over to Kaldur. He offered the bird to his son, who was still too angry to reply, but took Nightwing into his own arms anyway. Before he turned to leave, Manta turned back to his son,

"Klarion will be here early tomorrow morning to put the organs inside of the bird. Make sure he gets there on time, understand?" the elder asked. Kaldur growled but nodded nonetheless. Manta pulled a vial out of his pouch and injected half of it into the sobbing mess in his son's arms and the other half into his son. Kaldur gave him a confused glance as his vision became blurry and his body became hot. He heard his father tell someone something that was unclear,

"Room...be sure...intercourse." was all that the former Aqualad could understand before he dropped the former Robin before dropping himself.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter, but worry not! There is still more to come! Stay tuned! Again, I thank you all for your feedback. **


End file.
